


His Turn

by ThunderTeru (AteruMorkov)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kang Dongho | Baekho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteruMorkov/pseuds/ThunderTeru
Summary: Baekho wants to be adopted.





	His Turn

**Author's Note:**

> uwu
> 
> Beta'd by someone with nice 420 fingers that hwalhwals.
> 
> Inspired by https://twitter.com/softdonghos/status/965747082966401025, blame her for this monstrosity.

The adoption house closes again today at 6 pm sharp. Kang Dongho, or Baekho according to the name plate outside his cage, stares wistfully at the empty cages beside him.

He has been in this adoption center for almost 2 years, always waiting for the day that the right person comes and chooses him out of all the other catboys, but he feels like that day will never come. He's not getting any younger and his looks are getting more disheveled every day; with his beard starting to grow and his body turning chubby.

_'Minki-ya has only been here for 2 days and he already got adopted... he's really so slim and pretty, unlike big ol' rumpled me.'_

Baekho's ears droop sadly as he looks down at himself. His hair is all curly and mostly unkempt, and he's undeniably much bigger than the other catboys. His fur's pattern doesn't even resemble that of a cat; it's more of a tiger's. Baekho used to be very proud of his unique looks, but he started cursing it whenever a child glances at him in fear, or when a group of girls point at him and giggle amongst themselves.

Of course, standing out meant that he was usually the butt of jokes. He used to have friends that supported him through all of it. Aron and Bugi would talk to him all the time, calling him 'cool and wild' and sometimes 'cute little baby' when they got in a coddling mood. Those two will fight tooth and nail to defend him, and the others would reluctantly back down. They got adopted by a man named 'Sungsoo' a week ago though, and now the teasing happened almost non-stop. Sometimes it got so bad that Baekho would lose his temper and he'd start growling and bearing his sharp teeth at the other catboys, which often resulted in horrified patrons and him getting hosed down as punishment-- which is exactly what happened earlier.

Wet Baekho is not a happy Baekho. He pouts unconsciously and tucks himself in the corner of his cage, wrapping his tail around him, feeling cold and lonely.

 

 _'When will I get to feel those cuddles and the love and care everyone was promised once they get adopted? Am I just too ugly to be loved?'_ He puts his chin on his knees and slowly starts to dozing off, dreaming of the day that he finally gets out of here.

 

* * *

 

The adoption house opens again today at 8 am sharp. Baekho's ears perk up at the sound of the doors opening and the footsteps flooding in.

 _'Maybe today? Please be today...'_ He raises his head, clambering closer to the bars of his cage, looking at every single person that comes through the entrace, hoping that at least one person will look at his direction.

Two people pass by. A group of students pass by. He goes back to the corner of the cage, still watching anxiously. A couple pass by, and another five people pass by-- and not even one of them spared a glance at him. Baekho sadly lowers his head, already losing hope for the rest of the day. He doesn't notice closing his eyes and drifting off to a nap.

 

2 pm rolls in and Baekho is startled awake by the feeling of being watched. He follows his instincts and quickly looks at a specific direction, surprised to find someone actually standing there.

Looking. At him.

_'Is he...? No way, he must be one of those journalists that take pictures of "weird things" for special articles or something.'_

But he doesn't have a camera on him. Just his tall, handsome, sharp-eyed self and a small bag. Baekho dares to get closer. The guy doesn't budge.

"H-hello?" Baekho greets the man, but the man doesn't move, still staring peculiarly. Baekho crinkles his nose and tries again, this time waving both paws at him, "Hello, did you need anything...?" The man's eye twitches, slowly starting to smile. The man's lips move, but Baekho doesn't quite catch what he said.

"What? Is there a problem?" Baekho says lowly.

Baekho instinctively enters "fight" mode and narrows his amber eyes at the strange man.

_'This guy is being so weird. What's wrong with him?'_

The man suddenly takes a sharp breath.

 

"You're so cute and fluffy! Oh my..." He excitedly blurts out before he could stop himself. Baekho falters. The man brings his phone out of his bag and takes a picture of him. He then inspects the picture-- looking oddly satisfied-- and puts his phone back in his bag.

"You're perfect! I'm bringing you home right now!" The mans eyes turns to crescents, smiling like a fox.

Baekho blinks, not sure if he heard the man right. _'Me? Perfect? Wait, he's taking me home?!'_ He gapes at the man like he just grew two heads, his ears excitedly perking up and his tail straightening. Baekho dumbly points at himself and mouths 'me?'. The man nods with a smile.

"Yes, you," the man looks at his nameplate, "Baekho." His smile gets even wider, if that was even possible, "You even have the perfect name!" The man reaches his hands into Baekho's cage fearlessly, gesturing for a handshake.

"My name is Hwang Minhyun, and I'll be providing you with a new home from now on. Let's get along well, Baekho-ya!" The absolute glee and excitement in his tone can't hide the fact that his voice sounds like pure honey to Baekho's ears.

Baekho cautiously grabs the offered hand and shakes it clumsily.

 

The man, now known as Minhyun, lets go of his paw and gestures to one of the female staff while pointing at Baekho's cage, "I'm getting him, full cash, today," he says as soon as she gets within ear-shot. Surprised, she slowly looks over to Baekho and meets his hopeful eyes. Her eyes gradually get glassier, and she quietly congratulates him. She brings out the keys and quickly opens his cage.

It takes all of Baekho's will-power not to just leap out of it like a wild animal; awkwardly shuffling out instead. He turns to Minhyun's direction and cautiously does his best to look small and behaved.

Minhyun walks towards Baekho and puts a warm hand around him, sending a shiver down the his back.

"Warm..." he voices quietly. Baekho unconsciously snuggles closer to the unfamiliar touch with a soft 'purr' and Minhyun uses all of his self-control and keeps himself from scooping up his giant, cute cat and cuddling him right then and there.

The staff takes Minhyun's payment and he hastily signs all the needed papers. He guides Baekho to the exit as soon as he finished jotting down the last needed signature. Baekho can barely contain his excitement, looking around with wide, curious eyes, he peers at every little thing like it's the first time he's ever seen trees and light posts and benches. He overlooks Minhyun taking another picture of him with his phone.

 

* * *

 

"Where do you want to go first?" The man asks his new companion after a while, startling Baekho out of his thorough sight-seeing. He thinks deeply, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, "I want to..." His eyes wander aimlessly, spotting a cafe "...get some coffee?" He says unsurely.

Minhyun's wide smile falls slightly, muttering a _'but I don't drink coffee'_ under his breath, but he quickly beams again, playfully looking Baekho in the eyes. "Alright, but in one condition," Baekho looks at him eagerly, brown eyes going wide.

"You have to say... 'uwu'." Minhyun declares rather proudly.

 _'...What?'_ Baekho gapes at him for the nth time that day, not comprehending what he just said.

"Go on," Minhyun coaxes. The catboy takes a shaky breath, then wavers. He tries again.

"...uwu?" Baekho mumbles, utterly bewildered. Minhyun looks at him approvingly, prompting him to try again.

"Uwu!" Baekho says again with a bit more confidence, giggling at his silliness afterwards.

 

Like a whirlwind, Minhyun drags a yowling Baekho into his car, driving hurriedly and getting them both home in record time.

Baekho, frazzled, can only ask a weak "...but what about my coffee...?" as Minhyun thoroughly cuddles him in his new, comfy bed.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me on twitter @AteruMorkov


End file.
